


Bet on it

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Taikan is Teru's best friend, Teru is a waiter, Teru is an awkward ball of feels, kind of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru has a crush on a certain someone and his best friend feels obliged to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it's time to write a Teru/Hiro again and looking into my prompts tag on Tumblr I got this idea. Loosely based on [this](http://raiseyourvoice88.tumblr.com/post/113677070787) prompt. More like, inspired by it.

Teruki had honestly no clue how the hell he got himself into this situation but he wasn’t going to back out now and had to roll with the whole thing now. He worked as a waiter in a little café part-time after school and it was basically all his colleagues fault that he found himself agreeing to some stupid bet because he was an idiot and sometimes had an unhealthy amount of pride or simply too much self-esteem for his own good. The one at fault also happened to be his so called best friend and it was most certainly planned to string him along with this whole thing. So, the bet…It started with Taikan coming into work, acting all smug because apparently he got the girl he liked to agree going on a date with him. Said girl was pretty damn popular and Teru wasn’t actually sure how this should have happened because while Taikan certainly was good looking and charming when he wanted to, he was a total airhead and sometimes had the worst humor Teruki had ever encountered. Okay, maybe not the worst because Hikari totally earned the main prize for this spot long ago. Still, it was very unbelievable and he might have given in to the urge to assume out loud that it was out of pity or that Taikan somehow blackmailed the girl into it. His best friend took the low blow in a stride, started grinning like the maniac he actually was and with the “Oh, you think you could do better?” all bets were off. It didn’t help that their other colleagues joined in as well and now Teru was inevitably stuck with the task to get the phone number of a customer of Taikan’s choice, to prove that he was ‘sexy’ enough to pull it off or whatever the exact wording of the bet had been. The brunette wasn’t particularly nervous because he did know about his good looks and that girl’s gazed lingered on him more often than not. He wouldn’t even care about the whole thing and just do it but of course Taikan had added the condition that he would choose the person whom Teruki should ask for their number and that…that was really bad. Teru glanced to his best friend in the kitchen while handing a paper with the next order to his colleague working the counter and was greeted with a cheeky grin. Something was definitely up and a nervous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach because when his friend had this expression, it always meant bad things for him. The brunette sighed before switching to his usual carefree expression and turned around to the customers again because the little  _ping_ from the doorbell announced that someone else had entered.

“Hey, how about this one?”

Teru could barely suppress a yelp when Taikan’s voice was way too close all of a sudden and he accidentally bumped their heads together because the other was leaning over the counter with a grin that could only be described as purely evil. Okay, he was boned. SO boned.

“Or how about we forget about this stupid bet and I’ll treat you to dinner instead?” Teruki curled his lips into an easy grin that felt horribly out of place right now and he wasn’t quite sure if his best friend was actually able to hear the now rapid pounding of his heart.

“Getting cold feet all of a sudden?”

The brunette contemplated how bad the sentence would be if he strangled Taikan in front of so many witnesses but he was only 17, it couldn’t be too bad, right? Moments like these almost made him regret to be a peaceful person who couldn’t ever do serious bodily harm to others. Taikan definitely deserved a slap on the head for being a plotting menace!

“Tell me, did she really agree to a date or did you make this up only to get me to talk to him?” Teruki’s eyes darted to  _him_ and back to Taikan, still unsure what to make of this whole mess. He knew it was totally ridiculous for him to be such a damn wimp about his crush because he usually had no problems engaging others in a conversation, even strangers, but this was completely different. Not because it was a guy, Teru didn’t give a shit about the gender, but he really _really_ wanted to make a good impression, to make it right and stir this guy’s interest. This probably wouldn’t happen when the first real exchange between them would be him asking for the other’s number.

“She did agree, believe it or not. But I thought this might be a good opportunity to get you a date with you boo as well.”

“ _Don’t_ use ridiculous nicknames. Also, I really hate you right now!”

He glared at Taikan who seemed completely unimpressed but he didn’t get a chance to reply because someone from the kitchen called for him to get his ass back to work immediately. This didn’t keep his best friend from whispering a “Go get him, tiger” before winking and adding a “I know you actually love me very much” while walking off into the kitchen. Teru huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair, again with the sinking feeling in his stomach because the other two girls waiting tables today were both occupied and that left him to head over to his ridiculous crush.

“Hi, welcome. What can I get you or do you need some more time to choose?” His lips curled into an easy smile but he was a nervous wreck on the inside. At least he was one of those lucky bastards who always seemed calm on the outside, no matter what. The guy, Hiroki, looked up from the menu with large brown eyes and a tiny, almost shy smile on his lips.

“Hey. Uhm, yes, I think…I’ll…” His gaze flickered to the menu in his hand, licking his lips absently and Teruki resisted the urge to track this movement because it would be bad to get caught staring. “I’ll take the iced chocolate and…a cinnamon coffee cake, please.” Hiroki looked back up at the waiter who wrote both things down and Teru nodded with a probably too beaming smile.

“It won’t take long”, he promised and was about to turn around but the other’s lips parted and looked like he was about to say something so he paused and tried to ignore the way his heart was still pounding relentlessly inside his ribcage.

“Sorry, this might be weird but…I was at the game last week and…you guys were really great. Congratulations on the victory.” Hiroki’s smile definitely looked shy now and his cheeks were dusted with a soft shade of pink but he didn’t avert his gaze and kept on smiling at Teruki who was honestly taken aback by this statement.

“Thank you, I’m happy to hear you enjoyed it. You like basketball?” He knew he was supposed to place the order for his colleagues to get the things ready but he couldn’t let this chance for a small talk pass by and Hiroki hopefully wouldn’t mind, considering he started the conversation.

“I’m not really into sports but…I was curious and there was someone I wanted to see play. But I did enjoy the game, even though I don’t necessarily get it.” The pink shade of his cheeks turned a little brighter now and his gaze dropped to his finger fiddling with the menu. If Teruki wouldn’t already be totally gone on this guy he probably would be now. It should be illegal for a guy to be this adorable!

“I know. You’re into music, right? But it’s awesome you still liked watching the game and I hope the person you wanted to see was worth it.” The brunette smiled and ignored the fact that Hiroki already had his eyes on someone because thinking about it now would definitely be too depressing and he had a few hours of work left. The other’s eyes widened at his words and backtracking, Teru realized he should probably not blurt out that he knew about Hiroki’s passion for music. Because they never talked and it must seem horribly creepy for him to know stuff about the other guy without them knowing each other.

“I’d love to talk some more but I should probably head back to work.” He pointed at the paper with Hiroki’s order and immediately turned around to head to the counter. He totally didn’t flee the situation like the complete loser he obviously started to turn into.

“You guys talked, that’s a start.” Of course it was Taikan again who popped up at the counter but frowned when their eyes met.

“Don’t tell me you screwed up already? I have no idea what’s wrong with you. You’re usually this carefree, charming dork and now you’re an insecure mess because of a simple crush. Just ask him our already and if he declines I’m treating you for dinner. But I’m pretty sure even he won’t be able to resist your adorable smile, so stop worrying your pretty head.” Taikan’s lips curled into a genuine smile and he reached out to ruffle Teru’s hair before snatching the order from his fingers and disappearing back into the kitchen. Teruki sighed and glanced back to the table where Hiroki sat, his gaze now fixed on his fingers. He knew there was no actual reason to be such a klutz about it and Hiroki didn’t seem like someone who would run screaming just because a guy confesses a crush to him but the brunette couldn’t shake the feeling that he <i>needed</i> this to work out. Ever since he accidentally stumbled into the music room of the school almost half a year ago and accidentally interrupted the school band’s practice, he was…smitten with their vocalist. He had retrieved his guitar and might have ended up standing in front of the room for several minutes afterwards, to listen to the band or, more precisely, to the voice of their singer. He was almost 20 minutes late for baseball practice that day but couldn’t find it in him to care because it had been so worth it. Ever since that day he tried to find out more about the adorable vocalist - by now he knew his name, that he was almost 2 years younger than Teru, had two older brothers and that he loved rock music. Not exactly much but he might also watch the younger at every chance he got and the more he thought about it, the creepier this habit seemed. Sometimes he really felt like a stalker even though he didn’t follow the other around – he simply watched him when the happened to be in the same place. Taikan started teasing him about his crush as soon as he noticed and now he obviously tried to interfere with more than just unwanted comments.

“Teru, stop zoning out and get this over to your sweetheart. Don’t forget to ask for his number~” Taikan was back and pushed the tray with Hiroki’s order over the counter. The brunette pulled an unhappy face and snatched the tray without bothering to ask why the order was done so quickly. Taikan obviously wanted to kill his poor heart as fast as possible. Teruki shuffled over to the vocalist’s table and he couldn’t help but watch the way the other’s fingers pushed through his recently blonde hair. He wouldn’t mind his own fingers taking over this job but there was not a snowball’s chance in hell for this to happen, right?

“Here you go.” Teru forced the depressing thoughts to disappear and curled his lips into a smile again while placing the iced chocolate in front of Hiroki, followed by the plate with the cinnamon coffee cake. The blonde actually jumped a little, obviously startled from his thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Hiroki looked up at him and this time his brown orbs had an expression as if there was some kind of riddle he tried to figure out. Teru tilted his head to the side, confused, because this gaze was unmistakably directed at him.

“Why don’t you just say what you wanted to tell me?”, Hiro asked with a cautious voice and bit his lower lip afterwards, worrying it with his teeth. The waiter blinked once, twice and he felt the confusion growing with every second. What?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…your friend told me to come here today because you wanted to talk to me.”

Teruki had to push down the impulse to let a pained groan slip from his lips when everything clicked into place.

“I’m going to kill him. No way I’m going to him live this down. Spontaneous bet, my ass.” Aaand of course he had to say that out loud. Hiroki frowned before a guarded expression covered the short hint of pain in his gorgeous eyes and the brunette flailed a little.

“Oh god, sorry, I didn’t mean to say this. It’s…gosh. I might have to explain this one. My friend – I assume you mean the blonde weirdo working in the kitchen – kind of got me into a stupid bet today and I didn’t think he would plan the whole thing out”, Teruki started to explain and he knew how this must sound. Hiro stared at the plate in front of him without touching his food or drink and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

“What kind of bet?”

“I was supposed to bring someone to give me their number and he, Taikan, should choose this someone. He picked you and turns out it wasn’t a mere coincidence you showed up here today.” His fingers were fidgeting now, tapping a low rhythm against the plastic of the tray in his hands. He wouldn’t be surprised if Hiroki would get angry now or got up and left. Listening to himself, Teruki had to admit this sounded like some kind of bad prank and he was about to panic a little when the vocalist frowned and spoke again.

“But…why me?”

Of course one of his colleagues chose this moment to call for him because a table had to be cleaned up and the other two were busy taking orders again. Teru took a deep breath, looked Hiroki straight in the eyes and talked over the hammering of his own heartbeat.

“Because he knows I have a ridiculous crush on you and I would never have the guts to act on it without a kick in the butt.”

The younger’s lips fell open at this confession and Teruki used the excuse of having to clear the other table to flee the scene once again. At least it was out there now but he honestly didn’t want to wait around and get rejected right away. His pulse was definitely way too high right now and he almost couldn’t hear anything else over the thrumming of his heart.

 

In the end Taikan doubled over laughing when he saw the bill in Teru’s hand with a messy note written on the backside:

_Congratulations on winning the bet._

_Call me?_

_Hiro_

And underneath was a phone number. Teruki was way too happy and hyped up to even care about his best friend’s “I told you so!!” sing-song that lasted for almost ten minutes. The brunette didn’t expect this outcome but, god damn, if that didn’t make him ridiculously happy.


End file.
